Las últimas lágrimas
by Sligerer
Summary: Un asesinato, una serie de misterios que se desenvuelven, un testigo q sólo calla... suspenso... los TT se ven involucrados, sin saber que con esto, sus vidas pasan a ser objetivo del asesino... cap. final, UP!
1. un asesinato

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Al fin escribo un segundo fic…esq me faltaba inspiración, pero ya llegó. Bueno, espero q este les guste, el otro era cortito, lo sé, pero este va a ser más largo, o eso espero. Bueno, espero q les guste.

N/A notas de autora (yo creo q lo tienen bn incorporado, no?)

- hablando personajes

-" pensando personajes

-' personajes hablando d lo q dijo otro, citando, entienden?

**Hahaha** las letras en negrita son detalles importantes q los personajes no perciben (con excepción de uno de ellos, uno q lo sabe todo, pom pom pom)

Bueno, ya no los molesto, y aki va el fic……

Era de noche, era una plácida noche en Jump City. Los titanes descansaban plácidamente, cada uno en un mundo distinto. Cuando sonó lo alarma, despertándolos a todos. Se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, por la cual entró un hombre uniformado, algo demacrado y muy preocupado.

- Ustedes son los jóvenes titanes?-les preguntó, algo alterado.

- Sí- respondió el líder.

- Titanes, necesito su ayuda….no sólo yo, si no todo el país.

- y tú eres?

- Edward Richardson (N/A: no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

- Bien…..y para qué nos necesita?- preguntó Raven.

- Pues….verán….lo que sucede es que alguien planea hacer un atentado…contra el presidente. No sabemos quien es, o por qué lo quiere hacer, sólo conocemos sus intenciones, las cuales nos las dijo por medio de una carta, tras haber asesinado al secretario personal del presidente. Necesitamos que nos ayuden a resolver esto, pero también….

- Viejo, somos súper héroes, no detectives –le explicó Cyborg.

-Pero también, necesitamos que hagan de guarda espaldas del presidente. Y por lo otro, ustedes son muy inteligentes, yo creo que si les damos todos los detalles podrán resolver esto. Pero van a necesitar ayuda, tenemos un testigo del asesinato, sólo un testigo. Un testigo que no quiere hablar, está como muda. No habla, no dice nada. Tiene la mirada perdida. Dicen que ha estado así desde que la hallaron cerca del cuerpo del secretario.

- Y cómo saben que ella no lo asesinó? –preguntó Raven

- Por un motivo muy simple, el secretario era su padre. Se veía que tenían muy buena relación. Además, el único gesto expresivo que ha dado el testigo, son lágrimas. Eso es lo único.

- Bien, intentaremos ayudar, mañana…- comenzó Robin

-No, mañana no. Hoy, ahora. Vengan conmigo.

Lo siguieron. Richardson los llevó al edificio, en el cual había ocurrido el asesinato.

Entraron, pasaron por un montón de pasadizos, hasta llegar a una sala. Richardson abrió la puerta, encendió la luz, y todos pudieron ver una zona cercada, en cuyo centro, yacían restos de sangre. Para sorpresa de todos, una joven con los cabellos castaños tomados en una cola alta, estaba parada, llorando, mirando hacia ese círculo.

- Meliza….qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Richardson.

Meliza sólo miró, como queriendo decir algo, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

- Meliza…qué quieres decir?

En ese momento, cerró la boca, y volvió su vista al centro del círculo, apuntando una hoja de papel, que hasta ese momento, los titanes habían pasado por alto.

**No obstante, sólo uno de los presentes conocía el significado del signo que había dejado la sangre, uno que no hablaba, porque sólo quería callar.**

Richardson se acercó hacia la hoja.

- No la habíamos tomado en cuenta…a ver- Dijo leyéndola, para luego levantar los ojos.- Vaya, vaya…. Al parecer, aquí dice algo importante. Léanla- le dijo a los titanes, entregándosela a Robin.

La nota decía:

" Todo puede ser confidencial. Los secretos no deben ser revelados, aunque alguien los quiera conocer. Sólo quedan pocas lágrimas que derramar, porque el momento nos llega a todos. El signo que con sangre fue escrito, imposible ya es de descifrar. Sigue llorando, hasta que ya no puedas más. Y el secreto que no has de decir, cállalo. Sólo así lo protegerás."

Robin había leído la nota en voz alta, y al finalizar, todos miraban a Meliza. La nota hablaba de ella. Eso estaba más que claro. Ella sabía algo, algo que aparentemente no debía saber.

- Bien….me gustaría que uno de ustedes fuera a cuidar al presidente. El resto les mostraré sus habitaciones….pero me gustaría ver si alguien puede lograr hacerla hablar-dijo Richardson, refiriéndose a Meliza.

Meliza sólo atinó a subir la vista al techo, abrió la boca, dudosa. Pero luego, la volvió a cerrar. Seguía llorando. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro suave y silenciosamente. Iban una por una, rodando por sus mejillas, para luego caer al suelo. Realmente, se veía debatida.

- Bien, yo iré a cuidar al presidente. Raven, tú te quedas con ella. El resto, a dormir.-decretó el líder.

Todos se marcharon.

- Raven, lirios y orquídeas. Hay en el jardín. A veces, los gustos que se tienen de niños no nos abandonan-dijo Richardson, antes de salir. Por algún extraño motivo, Raven entendió lo que quiso decir.

-Bien- dijo ésta, una vez que todos se fueron- quieres salir al jardín?

Meliza sólo atinó a mirarla. Como era obvio, no abrió la boca. Raven salió, para ver si Meliza la seguía, y efectivamente, salió tras ella. Salieron al patio, y en un lugar, una plantación de lirios y orquídeas brillaba gracias a una luz amarillenta, producida por unas pequeñas velas que adornaban el sector. Meliza caminó hacia allá, se sentó. Tomó unas cuantas flores, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No te preocupes…debe ser duro ver como asesinan a tu padre, pero no debes quedarte de brazos cruzados. Debes tomar partido, hacer algo. No puedes quedarte así para siempre, sin hablar. Estás triste, pero a veces hablar ayuda.

Meliza bajó el nivel se de llanto, volviendo a derramar pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas.

- Por qué no hablas? La carta era para ti, no es así. Tú sabes muchas cosas, pero no dices nada. Proteges a alguien, no?- Meliza no respondía- Bien, no esperaba que hablaras.

Meliza siguió en silencio. Miró a Raven, y abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo…

Mientras tanto, dentro del edificio…..

**-Shhh…cállate, idiota…-dijo.**

**-Yo idiota, si claro.**

**-Sólo calla, si ella abre la boca, estamos fritos.**

**-Ella no dirá nada. Lo quiere mucho.**

**- No me importa. Bien….dónde está?**

**-en la sala contigua a la oficina del presidente…un joven titán está cerca.**

**-Nadie nos verá. **

**-No obstante, ella sabe que estamos aquí.**

**- Sí, pero no abrirá la boca. Ven, que hemos de trabajar.**

Unos minutos después, Richardson buscó a los cuatro titanes que estaban dentro del edificio.

- qué sucede?- preguntó Starfire, algo cansada.

- Otro homicidio.-Dijo Richardson, mientras abría la puerta de una oficina, dejando a la vista el cadáver de una mujer, teñido en sangre, junto a una nota:

"Todos van cayendo, uno a uno. Lo que nunca debió ser dado a luz, se extinguirá. El silencio que algunos intentaron quebrar, será vengado, con las almas de los pecadores que intentaron hablar. Sigue llorando, hasta la última lágrima. Ya que mucho tiempo no queda, pocas lágrimas te quedan ya. Silencia aquella verdad de la que unos intentaron hablar. Sólo calla, y mira como van cayendo, uno a uno…"

- También debe estar dedicada a Meliza, pero en qué se ha metido esa niña!- Exclamó Richardson.

- No es sólo ella, hay mucha gente implicada. Gente que está siendo asesinada. –dijo Robin.

-Entonces….Meliza debe saber lo que está pasando, y por eso calla. –dijo Cyborg.

- Sí….puede ser….

Mientras, con Raven y Meliza…

-Ya murió….

-Disculpa?- Raven se quedó asombrada, no esperaba que hablara, aunque fuese en un murmullo.

-Ya murió, porque su boca no calla, y las lágrimas que aún derramo no cesan. Caen una a una, pero es cosa de esperar, hasta que llegue la última.-Dijo. Hablaba susurrando, como si alguien más las oyera. Después de decir esto, volvió a callar, para contemplar las flores.

-Tú sabes lo que sucede….tú lo saber….no obstante, lo callas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocultas??- Preguntó Raven. – Si querías a tu padre, por qué no lo ayudas?- Preguntó. Meliza la miró, con cara de querer decir algo…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, no lo encuentro tan malo. Pero sólo esperen, que cada vez se pone mejor. ¿Qué sabe Meliza? ¿A quién asesinaron? ¿Quiénes son los asesinos? ¿Meliza le contará a Raven lo que sucede? Estas preguntas pueden, como no, ser respondidas en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste…y no me vendría nada mal un review n.n

Eso es todo, se despide a las 11 de la noche, una inspirada y soñolienta

Sligerer.


	2. los secretos deben ser silenciados

Hola! Q tal? Este es el segundo cap. de esta historia q espero q esté buena, aunq mi hermana opina q es muy a lo sherlock holmes, pero ella no sabe lo muy ekivocada q está…….este fic no tiene naa q ver, ya van a ver. Bueno, no molesto más, y aki va el otro cap…………

Cap anterior:

_-Tú sabes lo que sucede….tú lo sabes….no obstante, lo callas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocultas?- Preguntó Raven. – Si querías a tu padre, por qué no lo ayudas?- Preguntó. Meliza la miró, con cara de querer decir algo…_

Capítulo segundo: Los secretos deben ser silenciados

Raven regresó al edificio. Meliza se le había adelantado, y había subido hasta el último piso. Raven sabía que se dirigía a la oficina de su padre…..no sabía por qué volvía siempre allí.

Estaba un poco desilusionada….esperaba que Meliza le hubiera respondido, pero sólo la miró con cara de querer decir algo, para luego callar y seguir llorando. Al cabo de un rato, se paró y se fue con dirección al edificio. Raven la había seguido. La vió entrar en el ascensor, y antes de que las puertas se serraran, pudo ver presionado en número 11, el último piso.

Pensaba que haberla hecho hablar era un gran avance. Tal vez con el tiempo lograría sacarle toda la información. No obstante, había algo que la perturbaba. ¿Cómo era posible que de su mente sólo hubiera obtenido imágenes borrosas, imposibles de distinguir? Era como si una barrera de energía mental no la hubiese dejado penetrar más allá de esas imágenes… pero aún así, le parecía poco probable.

Se dirigió al otro ascensor, y fue hasta el piso 10. Ahí se bajó, y se fue a la habitación que le habían dado a ella y a Star. Al entrar, vio a su amiga preocupada.

-Raven, ha ocurrido algo espantoso…-comenzó esta, pero Raven sabía a lo que se refería.

-A quién mataron?-preguntó, sin darle tiempo a Star de terminar su frase.

-Cómo supiste que mataron a alguien?-preguntó una muy asombrada star, pero como raven no respondía, le contestó- mataron a la asistente personal del presidente….lo encuentro terrible! Debiste verla….!

-star…..Meliza me habló.

A star se le agrandaron los ojos.

-Ha-habló? Pero no se suponía que era muda?

-No, no era muda, es sólo que no hablaba. También estuvo la posibilidad de que hubiera sufrido algún tipo de accidente que la dejara sin habla….pero no es así. Ella puede hablar, sólo que lo evita.

-y por qué?

-me encantaría saberlo…..en todo caso, ella supo que mataron a alguien…es como si ella lo supiera todo…pero no la entiendo, parece un poco tonta. Si lo sabe todo, por qué no dice nada?

-Tal vez está intentando proteger a alguien. La primera carta decía que si callaba protegería a alguien, o algo así…tal vez eso hace, proteger….

-pero, a quién?

-eso no lo sabemos, y tal vez nunca lo sepamos…..

-yo creo que hay que darle más tiempo, star…-dicho esto, raven salió, rumbo a la oficina de la asistente.

Una vez allí, encontró a Meliza, parada, mirando el cadáver ensangrentado. Robin y Cyborg inspeccionaban la oficina, buscando algo, lo que fuese, que los ayudase a resolver esto.

-Raven……q tal? Ves algo?-preguntó cyborg, todavía buscando, y con semblante preocupado.

-No…pero ella sí-dijo, señalando a Meliza, que no dejaba de apuntar algo….algo junto al cadáver. Se acercaron, y con gran asombro, vieron escrito con sangre, cerca de la muerta, lo siguiente: "VAN 100, SÓLO QUEDAN 400"

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos (N/A: menos Meliza, siempre tiene cara triste). Van 100? Sólo faltan 400? Qué era eso? A qué se refería? Realmente, se sentían confundidos. Se quedaron mirando a Meliza, como pidiendo una explicación, pero esta sólo miraba el cadáver de la asistente con una inmensa tristeza.

-será mejor que nos vallamos….ya no queda nada más que hacer-dijo el líder, mientras se dirigía a la salida, seguido de cyborg y raven.

Raven, antes de salir, juraría haber oído que Meliza murmuraba: "nunca debió mandar el mensaje, nunca…."

Una vez sola, Meliza se arrodilló frente al cadáver. Tenía ganas de llorar, y muchas, pero eso sólo lo empeoraría todo. Se dirigió al computador, donde la asistente había revisado su mail. Meliza vació la papelera del e-mail de aquella mujer que había sido una segunda madre para ella. Sabía que ya lo habían vaciado, pero no quería comprometer a nadie. Miró hacia arriba, había un papel. Aunque no se notaba, pues su color era el mismo que el de la pared, estaba ahí. Meliza puso una silla, se paró en ella, y sacó el papel. Lo leyó.

-ahora ellos también….-empezó, pero alguien abrió la puerta. En seguida, guardó el papel, y miró a raven, que entraba.

-te vas a quedar aquí? O preferirías salir al jardín?- le preguntó.

Meliza sólo asintió. Su mirada se volvió a tornar triste y perdida. Salió detrás de raven, rumbo al jardín.

Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron cerca de las flores. Ninguna hablaba. Raven no quería intentar hacerla hablar, quería que ella hablara por su cuenta, contaba con que lo hiciera. No obstante, parecía que ella no quería hablar.

-"por qué no habla? Sigo creyendo que es algo torpe de su parte no contar nada"-pensó. Una vez que hubo pensado esto, pudo distinguir que Meliza se ponía aún más triste, y le dirigía una mirada triste, con algo de reproche. Realmente, esa chica era todo un misterio.

Meliza volvió el rostro hacia el suelo. Seguía con su llanto interminable, seguía derramando lentamente sus lágrimas, una a una….

- 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130….-Meliza contaba en voz muy baja, casi imperceptible.

-disculpa? Qué estás contando?-le preguntó raven.

-mis lágrimas-respondió Meliza, en un susurro, que le costó trabajo escuchar a raven.

- y por qué?-le preguntó, en un murmullo.

-Porque todavía no son 500-respondió ésta, aún hablando bajo, muy bajo.

Raven no entendió que quiso decir con eso….porque todavía no son 500? Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Dejó de prestarle atención a esa respuesta, intentando borrarla de su mente.

-Qué tiene que ver que todavía no sean 500?-preguntó, aunque presentía que no iba a obtener respuesta. Y, en efecto, Meliza se hizo la indiferente, y siguió mirando las flores. Raven tenía la sensación de que poco a poco podría sacarle toda la información. No supo por qué, pero en ese instante, Meliza negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sáquenla de ahí!- gritó Raven, una vez que encerraron a Meliza con un detective que pretendía interrogarla.

-Raven, ese hombre sabe lo que hace- intentó calmarla Robin al verla tan alterada.

-Ustedes no comprenden… él no va a lograr hacerla hablar...-decía raven, pero pareciera que nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

-Vamos amiga, intenta calmarte –le decía starfire.

-Entiende raven, pero ha pasado una semana desde el último asesinato. Necesitamos que alguien la haga hablar. Nosotros no podemos, ninguno ha logrado hacer que hab…

-Tal vez ustedes no, pero yo sí!- gritó, interrumpiendo a cyborg. Todos se quedaron en silencio.-escuchen, ella no va a hablar porque un sujeto que no conoce le hace preguntas…les aseguro que eso la mantiene indiferente. Ella necesita tiempo, y…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un grito la interrumpió. Entró en la habitación, y vio a un hombre con cara de no entender nada (N/A: con cara de PLOP), y a Meliza en un rincón, de pie.

-Gritó, de repente, que rara es…-comenzó aquel hombre.-bueno, me tengo que ir. Por más que lo intente, ella no abrirá la boca.-Y dicho esto, salió.

-Meliza, qué sucedió?-le preguntó raven, aunque pensaba que no iba a obtener respuesta.

-él……él…..él……-Meliza no pudo continuar. En sus ojos se reflejaba miedo, un miedo increíblemente inmenso- a-alguien…-comenzó. La voz le salía forzada, como si algo le impidiera hablar. Los otros titanes, que habían entrado, se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la oyeron- se….s-se….se mu-murió….-terminó de decir, para dar paso a nuevas lágrimas que derramar.

Los titanes corrieron a la habitación contigua, pero lo que vieron, no era lo que precisamente esperaban ver………esto rompía con todo lo otro……esto era, simplemente, horrible…….

Autora: chan chan…….que terrible, ya tengo la imagen de lo q vieron…..bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Este es todo mi segundo cap. Quisiera agradecer los reviews…..de no ser por ellos, no seguiría la historia. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que SI me mandaron un review. Espero que les haya gustado este cap n.n Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Hasta luegamente, o sea, hasta el siguiente cap, si esq recibo reviews, claro….

Sligerer


	3. Sólo calla

Wenaaaaas…….aki sligerer cumpliendo cn su deber d autora. Bueno, espero q les haya gustado esta historia, cmo va y too…..pero les aviso al tiro q tiene pa' rato, si todavía falta mucho, cmo por ejemplo….no, esperen, casi les adelanto algo…..bueno, bueno, no importa. Ya conocen las weas relacionadas cn esto, ahora los dejo en paz, y lean, q cada vez se pone mejor…

Cap. anterior:

_Los titanes corrieron a la habitación contigua, pero lo que vieron, no era lo que precisamente esperaban ver………esto rompía con todo lo otro……esto era, simplemente, horrible……._

Capítulo tercero:**Sólo calla**

Sangre. Sangre por todos lados. Pedazos de piel y órganos estaban esparcidos por toda la oficina. Era como si la persona, o lo que hubiese sido, hubiera explotado de pronto, desde dentro. Sus restos yacían esparcidos por toda la oficina, nauseabundos, irreconocibles…

Star se tapó la boca, conteniendo un grito. Salió, no quería seguir viendo semejante escena.

- Esto…-comenzó raven, pero se calló al ver algo escrito en la pared…algo escrito con sangre:

"**Sólo calla…"**

- Esto lo tiene que saber Richardson…

Richardson llegó apurado al conocer la noticia. Entró en el edificio, pero no quiso ver la habitación que había sido escenario para el asesinato.

- Bueno…esto es algo que no me esperaba… bueno, será mejor que pida ayuda, esto está fuera de nuestro alcance. Si no quieren seguir, lo entiendo, pero su ayuda nos sería muy útil. A nosotros, y tal vez a ella también.- dijo. Lo último parecía decírselo más a sí mismo que a los titanes.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó chico bestia.

-A una chica del cuerpo de investigación. Ella ha estado en este caso, pero sólo tiene algunas suposiciones… nada más. Nada de hechos concretos.

-¿Por qué nunca la hemos visto?- preguntó raven

-Porque ella lo prefiere así… miren, ella es una persona…especial, por así decirlo. Prefiere pasar desapercibida… no sé por qué, pero es reservada.-Explicó Richardson.

- Bien… tenemos que hablar con ella-dijo robin. Richardson asintió.

Los condujo a una oficina. Tocó la puerta. En ese momento, se abrió, y se asomó una joven, de unos 15 años, de pelo castaño, corto. Lo miró con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

- Nada muy importante… pero los jóvenes titanes querían hablar contigo.-le explicó Richardson.

- Oh… ya veo… bueno, pasen.-dijo dirigiéndose a los titanes. Una vez que entraron, agregó- ¿a qué debo esta visita?

- Bueno… necesitamos hablar contigo, con respecto a los asesinatos- comenzó el líder.

- Sí, pero primero me gustaría oír tu nombre- dijo star.

- Oh, claro… Niger.

- ¿Niger?

- Sí. Sé que es algo extraño, pero no importa… digamos que mis padres fueron originales con respecto a poner nombres…

- Está bien, pero realmente me gustaría saber qué sabes acerca de estos asesinatos.- dijo raven

- Pues… verán… pareciera que nadie los ha hecho, es como si nadie hubiese estado ahí… el padre de Meliza fue encontrado con un cuchillo en la espalda, pero éste no tenía huellas dactilares ni nada parecido… no hay rastros de nada. Es como si el asesino se hubiese…

- ¿Tele transportado?- preguntó raven.

- Sí… es lo único que podría explicar el por qué no hay rastros de nada. Eso sí, hay que tener cuidado, porque en caso de que el asesino se pueda tele transportar, quiere decir que puede hacer otras cosas también… por lo que digamos que no es un asesino común y corriente… pero me gustaría saber qué han averiguado ustedes, y qué suponen.- dijo Niger.

- Pues… no tenemos muchas bases como para hacer una suposición ni tener ideas muy claras. Nunca encontramos nada.-explicó robin.

- Y no es para menos… yo les contaré lo que creo que sucede. En vista de que, en el momento del crimen, el asesinado tiene el computador encendido y en su bandeja de entrada, en lo que a mí concierne se está enviando un mail que contiene cierta información que se quiere encubrir, por lo que aquellos que lo leen, mueren. Eso es lo que yo creo… claro que una vez que el asesino hace su trabajo, se asegura de borrar el mail. Cada vez que trato de volver atrás, el computador se congela.

-Ya veo… ¿y qué sugieres?- preguntó raven

-Revisar el e-mail de alguien más, alguien que de seguro tenga ese mail que se quiere evitar… sólo así sabremos quién es el asesino.-dijo Niger, pero la idea no le agradó a algunos…

-Bien… pero tendremos que estar alertas. Lo haremos.-dijo raven

-Estás hablando en plural-le reprochó chico bestia

-Lo tenemos que hablar, raven… por lo visto, el asesino puede ser muy peligroso…-comenzó robin

-Lo es-lo corrigió Niger. Todos la miraron asombrados.

-¿Lo conoces?- se atrevió a preguntar raven

-Yo… no… sólo lo suponía… ya saben… por el nivel de los asesinatos, en especial, por el del último…-intentaba explicar niger, pero no sonaba muy convincente.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió a todos, para luego dejarlos, al ser interrumpido por la impaciencia de alguien.

-Bien… si sólo de eso querían hablar, ya pueden irse.-les dijo.

-Pero…

-¡Fuera!-les gritó, pero luego se calmó- por favor, quiero estar sola.

-Claro… ya nos íbamos-dijo cyborg mientras salía.

Los jóvenes titanes salieron. Niger, una vez sola, se sentó en su silla, y se puso a recordar… a recordarlo… y dejando escapar una lágrima, murmuró:

-¿Por qué…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chicos… esa chica tiene un problema de carácter- dijo chico bestia.

-No digas eso, no sabemos nada de ella y está algo trastornada.-le reprochó raven

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-le preguntó el chico verde

-Nada.

-Bueno, por ahora…-comenzó robin, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Eh! Jóvenes, que bueno que los encuentro-comenzó Richardson

-¿Qué sucede¿Alguien más ha sido asesinado?- preguntó robin

-No… yo sólo quería encontrar a raven. Raven, Meliza quiere hablar contigo-dijo éste.

Raven se alejó, tomando rumbo al patio. Una vez allí, se encontró con Meliza.

- ¿Tú querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí raven… ve-verás… -comenzó

-Escucha… no quiero ser mala contigo, pero realmente necesito que cooperes¿si? Cada vez esto se torna más y más extraño, y ni siquiera tenemos una pista que nos pueda ayudar a dar con el asesino, y además…

-Ella –la interrumpió Meliza

-¿Quién?

-Ella… con la que hablaste hace un rato.

-¿Niger?

-Sí… raven, yo quería hablarte de ella, y advertirte.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Raven…-comenzó Meliza. Su cara dejó la expresión triste, para dar paso a una mirada seria y llena de preocupación- Raven, no te fíes de ella…

Detrás de ellas, alguien observaba la escena.

-Te dije que sólo callaras.- murmuró, para luego apuntar contra una joven que vestía con una capucha…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autora: qué tal? Espero q este cap esté bueno….en lo personal, me gustó, pero tal vez a alguien no, y sería bueno que enviaran REVIEWS con sus opiniones. Espero recibir más de 2 T.T , porque si no, de lo contrario, no seguiré con esta historia. Porfis! Manden reviews! acepto desde "tu historia es una mierda", hasta "amé tu historia". Cualquier cosilla, hasta la más mínima que me quieran reprochar o algo q les halla gustado, no duden en decirlo. Bueno, bueno. Eso es todo. Hasta luegamente, si esq llegan más de 2 review,

Sligerer (la cual espera seguir cn la historia, por lo que reitero¡¡¡¡MANDEN REVIEWS! Es tan difícil?)


	4. las lágrimas nunca cesan

Weeeeeeenaaaaaaas! Q tal? Aki Sligerer con el 4to cap de las últimas lágrimas, espero q les guste, y kiero agradecer los TRES REVIEWS q me llegaron, pero les advierto q el 5to cap será publicado con un mínimo de 4 reviews. Eso es too por ahora, ahora, lean y opinen después.

Capítulo cuatro: **Las lágrimas nunca cesan**

Raven se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una sala blanca, sobre una camilla blanca y vistiendo una bata blanca, o sea, una sobre carga de blanco, o sea, la sala de un hospital.

Intentó incorporarse, pero al instante sintió una profunda puntada en la espalda.

-¿Eres masoquista o qué? Quédate quieta.-le dijo una voz conocida.-Te dispararon en la espalda, por lo que no intentes moverte.

-Robin… ¿qué pasó?- le preguntó raven.

-Eso respóndemelo tú… ayer en la noche escuchamos un grito de Meliza, fuimos al patio, y te encontramos tirada en el suelo… ensangrentada… por lo que rápidamente te trajimos aquí… Richardson dijo que era el mejor hospital, y el más cercano, además.-explicó el joven maravilla.

-Yo… yo no puedo recordar nada… algo… algo me había dicho Meliza, pero no logro recordar qué era.

-Bueno, pero sería bueno que descansaras… el impacto fue muy profundo, por lo que dedujimos que fuiste herida a corta distancia.

-Pe…

-Raven, si quieres aclararte, primero descansa. Duerme. Te sentirás mejor. Ahora me tengo que ir, pero volveré luego a ver como estás¿está bien?

Raven asintió. Robin salió para dejarla descansar. Pero ella no podía descansar… todo había sido muy confuso, y no podía recordar qué le había dicho Meliza. Sabía que era algo importante, lo sabía, pero no lograba recordar qué…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una semana, se recuperó. Decidió volver al caso enseguida, pues necesitaba hablar con Meliza.

Cuando llegó, decidió pasar primero por la habitación que le había sido asignada en el edificio.

Al entrar, vio a starfire sentada sobre su cama, mirando el suelo. No sonreía.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-le preguntó raven.

-Sí… verás, amiga raven, ayer yo iba caminando por los pasillos de noche… pero me costaba ver, y con anterioridad me habían pedido que no prendiera ni una sola luz. Así que tuve que caminar a oscuras. Pero oí un grito en una habitación cercana, y corrí hacia ella, para luego abrir la puerta, y ver como una sombra se marchaba, y un cadáver destrozado…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella escena.-luego, grité, y vinieron todos. Fue horrible…

Raven sabía que su amiga era muy sensible. Sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a ver cadáveres en aquel estado. Descuartizados.

-Star… -comenzó, pero luego se calló. Miró hacia la puerta, y ahí estaba Meliza.

-Voy a comer algo.-dijo la tamaraniana, para luego salir.

-Meliza…-comenzó raven, pero fue interrumpida por la niña.

-Raven… espero que esté mejor. Vine a hablarte de algo mucho más importante. Star alcanzó a ver parte del asesino. Por lo que ella podría ser la siguiente víctima. No hay que dejarla sola ni un solo segundo. La podrían matar tanto de día como de noche…

Raven no lo podía creer. Ahora su mejor amiga estaba en peligro… y había ido sola a comer algo… sola…

-Meliza… ¿tú sabes dónde está el asesino?-le preguntó. Pero Meliza pareció ignorarla, como hacía siempre que no iba a contestar.-Meliza, por favor… alguna pista que sea…

-Va tras ella.

Salió, corriendo, dejando sola a Meliza. Si lo que decía era cierto, el asesino iba tras starfire.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, mucha gente de vacaciones… un lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo un asesinato sin ser visto por nadie…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Un grito… un grito de su amiga. Raven se tele transportó al lugar de donde venía el grito.

Entró. Y vio que una sombra la miraba, para luego salir. Raven miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de su amiga… y la vio. Tirada en el suelo, empapada en sangre, pero viva.

-Star!-gritó, mientras corría hacia su amiga.

-Raven… me duele…-murmuró, para luego desmayarse. Raven la llevó donde Richardson, para luego partir al hospital.

Star no estaba tan mal. La llevaron justo a tiempo, y se salvó. Tenía que reposar un tiempo más, y raven no se movió se su habitación, para protegerla y hacerle compañía.

-Raven… no te preocupes. Yo ya estoy mejor. Puedes irte.-le dijo su amiga.

-Star… sea lo que sea lo que te atacó, volverá. Y yo prefiero estar aquí, para ayudarte.-le dijo.

Su amiga sólo sonrió, para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No creo que sea buena idea seguir en esto.-dijo algo molesto.

-Pero…

-Pero ¿qué? Primero raven es herida, y después casi matan a starfire… ¿qué viene después?- preguntó alterado.

-Joven… por favor… es de suma importancia que no abandonen esta misión.-explicó Richardson.

-Es cierto. Pero nuestras vidas están en peligro.-dijo raven, metiéndose en la discusión de robin y Richardson.

-Bueno… pero eso ya ha cesado¿no?

-No. Todavía no sabemos quién es el asesino. Sólo sabemos que no es humano, lo cual lo hace aún más peligroso. –dijo raven.

-Raven tiene razón- dijo robin- esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Y qué proponen?- preguntó Richardson.

-No sé… pero no podemos seguir con esto.-aseguró el líder.

-Jóvenes… por favor… es de suma importancia para el gobierno. Además su amiga está bien.

-Sí, pero pudo haber muerto… mira, Richardson, no somos detectives. Tal vez podamos descubrir quién es el culpable, pero cada vez nos vamos internando más en un laberinto. Después de un pasillo, viene otro, y así, no sabemos nada. Y si realmente quieres ayuda, primero sería bueno que hubiese una pista¡pero no hay nada¿Entiendes¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- exclamó raven.

-Yo no sé qué hacer con respecto a eso… pero Meliza…

-Meliza nunca dice nada. Me ha advertido sobre algunas cosas, pero nada más.

-Bueno… está bien… hagamos un trato. Sigan un tiempo más, y si no encuentran nada, se retiran.

-Hecho. –dijeron los dos titanes, para luego retirarse.

Durante la ida a las habitaciones, ninguno dijo nada. Pero ambos se sorprendieron al ver una cara conocida.

-Raven… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí.

Meliza la llevó al patio, y raven miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie, no obstante, no se sentía segura en ese lugar.

-Meliza… ¿y si vamos a otro lado?

-No hay nadie- aseguró la niña- todo está desierto. Por eso te he traído aquí. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué?

-Verás… es que yo quisiera ser más útil… he elegido ciertos datos que te podría contar… pero no debes decir nada.-dijo, haciendo una pausa.

-Continua.

-Pues… primero, las cartas son para mí –dijo, mientras lloraba. Nunca paraba de derramar lágrimas, aunque se veía nerviosa, no dejaba de llorar… pareciera que no podía, que todavía le quedaban muchas por derramar… era como si sus lágrimas nunca cesaran…

-Eso lo sabemos –le dijo raven.

-Lo sé… pero quería partir por algo, veamos…-pareciera como si no quisiera hablar, pero aún así, lo intentaba.-veamos… ¿ninguna duda?

-Pues… ¿por qué las cartas se referían a tus lágrimas?

-Eso es algo que tú…

-¿Quieres ser útil? Entonces, dilo.-dijo raven, interrumpiéndola.

-Raven… he elegido ciertos datos para contártelos…

-Escucha, Meliza: si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que tú sabes qué pasa, tú sabes quién es… ¡tú lo sabes todo! Y me gustaría saber por qué.

-Tanto como todo…

-Tú sabes mucho, Meliza, MUCHO. Decidiste contarme algunas cosas, así que comienza.

-Bien, bien… lo siento… verás. Te contaré el por qué de los asesinatos. Pues… digamos que ALGUIEN averiguo ALGO, lo mandó por mail antes de morir, y aquel que lee ese mail, muere, ya que contiene CIERTA información, que no debería ser expuesta.

-Ya veo… eso es lo que suponía Niger…

-¡Raven! Te dije que no te fiaras de ella.-le dijo Meliza.

"Eso era"-pensó raven-"eso era lo que me dijo antes de que me dispararan."

-Lo siento, pero¿por qué?-quiso saber.

-Verás… es que…

-¿Ella es la asesina?

-¡No, por Dios… es sólo que a veces se forma ciertas ¡teorías que no son ciertas, pero que ella las toma como verdades, y se convence mucho, y eso no es bueno.

-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer, aparte de hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas!- preguntó detrás de ellas una voz conocida. Raven y Meliza se dieron vuelta, para encontrarse con Niger.

-Niger… ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la titán.

-Me paseaba… tengo derecho.

-¿Nos has oído?

-No les mentiré… cada palabra.

La mirada de raven se ensombreció (N/A aún más de los normal).

-¿Por qué esa cara? Nunca encontrarán nada.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Pues… en calidad de información, yo estoy mejor que tú.-dijo Niger.

"Ya lo veremos"-pensó raven, mientras intentaba meterse en la mente de Niger. Sin embargo, sintió como una barrera no le permitía llevar a cabo su cometido.

-Raven, me sorprendes, pero no podrás leer mi mente. Yo no soy un humano común y corriente.-dijo Niger.-mejor me voy… ya las he molestado suficiente. Con permiso.-dijo, mientras se iba.

-Por lo menos ya se fue… ¿quieres decirme algo más, Meliza?

-Sí… hay algo importante que debes saber.-dijo, mientras le contaba algo a raven.

Raven no se sorprendió mucho… se lo suponía, más o menos, igual le causaba impresión, pero de cierto modo lo había supuesto. El asesino…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buenas….aki termina un cap. de mi fic n.n que espero q este bueno, y q sería bueno q mandaran REVIEWS para opinar… es tan difícil? Y esta vez, espero q no me lleguen sólo 3 ¬¬… esto se vuelve algo fastidiante. Bueno, pero no importa mucho. Sé que en calidad de información todavía no se sabe casi nada. Pero en el siguiente cap se responde una pregunta… una importante. Chan-chan… bueno, espero q sigan, q cada vez se pone mejor y q les espera una gran sorpresa…….no en el siguiente cap, pero sí más adelante. Espero q lo hayan disfrutado…REVIEWS… y espero q lean el siguiente cap –reviews- y espero q les haya ido bn en sus vidas –reviws-. Bueno, ya me voy.

Hasta luegamente,

Sligerer (manden REVIEWS)


	5. una máscara menos

Cap. 5! Espero q les guste como va… y quiero que sepan que desde ahora en adelante, la cosa se cacha más, ok? Y q se acerca el final… pronto sabrán qué cresta sucede en mi fic. Bueno, lean, y manden reviews!

Capítulo cinco: **Una máscara menos**

'Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía mareada… se encontraba en una habitación oscura, no podía ver nada… de repente… un foco de luz se iluminó cerca suyo, pero en el centro de éste, se encontraba una sombra. Una sombra con silueta humana, a la que luego de unos instantes, le aparecían un par de ojos rojo. Luego, se encontraba en un pasillo. No se podía mover. Cerca de ella, en una habitación contigua, se oían dos voces…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es a ellos, no a mí…-decía una voz masculina.

-Él acaba de dar otras órdenes… ellos y tú…-dijo una voz femenina.

-No! Noooooooooooooooooo!'

Raven se despertó sobresaltada… había tenido un sueño muy extraño. Recordando su sueño, se dio cuenta de que la voz masculina era la de Richardson, y la femenina, la de…

-¡Raven!-alguien entró en su pieza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Star?

-Es él… él está muerto… Richardson murió- dijo una alterada starfire.

-¿Có-cómo?

-Ven…

Raven siguió a star, para luego entrar en una habitación, donde yacía un cuerpo descuartizado, pero reconocible. Richardson había muerto.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- preguntó raven, aunque no esperaba obtener respuesta. Lo había dicho más para ella que para el resto.

-Como siempre, nadie lo sabe.-dijo robin.

-Alguien sí.- dijo raven, mientras daba media vuelta con rumbo a una habitación determinada.-Meliza -dijo, una vez que entró-¿cómo murió Richardson?

-Raven… eso… eso no te lo puedo decir…

-Pero lo sabes, ¿no, lo sabes… ¿¡y qué demonios pretendes ocultando toda la información? ¡No sabemos nada! ¿Entiendes? NADA, pero en cambio tú lo sabes todo, tú sabes quién está detrás de esto, sabes el por qué, y sabes quién es el asesino, y…

-Esa última información recuerdo haberla compartido contigo, raven.-le dijo meliza, a modo de reproche. Raven la miró a los ojos. Seguía llorando. Pero en ellos se notaba una mezcla de dolor, tristeza, confusión y miedo… sí… ahora que la miraba bien, podía ver que la niña estaba aterrada… era una niña después de todo, de no más de 10 años, de pelo y ojos castaños, de piel algo bronceada... una niña, que presenció un asesinato, y no cualquier asesinato, si no, el de su padre… una niña… una niña asustada.

-Lo… lo siento, meliza… yo… estoy algo nerviosa.- atinó a decir.- no quise gritarte, lo siento.

-Lo dices sólo porque crees que soy una niña, ¿no?- Meliza parecía molesta.- Tú crees que soy una niña asustada, ¿y qué si es cierto? Sé defenderme, y soy fuerte. La muerte de mi padre todavía me duele, ¡pero no voy a permitir que alguien se disculpe sólo porque cree que soy una niña!- Estaba enojada, y tenía derecho… pero…¿cómo había sabido todo lo que ella pensaba?.

-Meliza… ¿quién eres?- le preguntó. Meliza supo que había metido la pata. ¿Cómo contarle la verdad? ¿Cómo podría decirle que ella era…

-Hola, raven.-dijo alguien, entrando.

-Oh… hola, Niger. ¿A qué vienes?

-Olvidé algo aquí… listo.-dijo cogiendo un cuaderno, el cual abrió. Levantó la vista de éste y miró a raven, dejando que una maliciosa sonrisa se pintara en su rostro.-Bueno, bueno, larga vida, ¿eh?-dijo, mientras salía con el cuaderno en mano, para luego reírse. Era la risa más desagradable que raven había oído en su vida.

-"Qué desagradable…"-pensó raven.

-Dímelo a mí.-le dijo meliza. Esto la sorprendió sobre manera.

-Meliza… tú… ¿tú puedes leer mentes?- esta pregunta pareció sorprender sobre manera a meliza.

-Yo…-meliza no sabía qué decir, otra vez había metido la pata… pero ahora estaba más atorada que de costumbre.-yo…- meliza palideció-¡Raven, cuidado!-le gritó. Raven se corrió a un lado en el momento justo, ya que un cuchillo pasó zumbando cerca de su cabeza.

Raven miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Se acercó al cuchillo que estaba enterrado en la pared. Lo observó.

-Está envenenado.-dijo. Meliza sólo asintió.- meliza… no quiero ser mala contigo ni nada, pero por favor, explícame qué (-esta parte ha sido censurada para que el contenido de esta historia sea apto para todo público-) pasa.

-Verás… primero te contaré por qué lo sé todo, y te explicaré qué pasa… pero no debes decirle a nadie lo que soy.

-Lo prometo.-dijo raven. Pero lo que meliza le contó era algo que no se esperaba.

Salió. Ya estaba lo suficiente mente informada como para actuar. Debía analizar bien las cosas. El asesino no era cualquier persona. Era astuto e inteligente…

Ahora, muchas de las piezas encajaban, pero debía tomar en cuenta lo que le dijo la niña: "Apúrate. Sólo faltan 10 para el siguiente"

Raven le había entendido. La siguiente víctima moriría cuando ella derramara 10 lágrimas más… aún así, ¡qué extraño era todo eso!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- un grito. Un grito de una amiga suya… starfire estaba otra vez en peligro.

Comenzó a correr. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que…

-¿Starfire?

-Ay! Me acabo de pegar contra el marco de la puerta… ¡cómo duele!

Raven tenía ganas de matar a su amiga, pero se sentía aliviada de que nada le hubiese pasado.

-Star… casi me matas de un susto.-dijo, tranquilizándose.

-Lo lamento, raven.

-No es tu culpa. Es que con todo esto…

-Te entiendo.

Aunque en realidad, era imposible que entendiera. Ella no sabía nada, y por el momento, raven prefería que nadie supiera nada. No antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta luego star, y cuídate.

-Tú también.

Raven siguió caminando. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Se acercó a la puerta, leyó el letrero que descansaba sobre la perlilla, y sin darle importancia, entró.

-Pero, ¿qué? Jovencita, ¿no sabe leer?

-Sé mucho más de lo que usted cree.

-Amigos… estoy preocupada por raven.-dijo starfire.-últimamente, ha estado actuando más distante de lo común.

-Lo hemos notado, star… pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto. Ella siempre se ha mantenido algo distante.-dijo cyborg.

-Sí… pero no explica que ahora ande como zombi, viejo. Es decir, pasas a su lado, la saludas, y no responde. Yo creo que alguien le ha robado el cerebro.-dijo chico bestia, medio en broma, medio en serio.

-¿Y si nos oculta algo?-preguntó robin.

-Siempre nos oculta algo.

-Ella es la única con la que meliza habla… que tal si la niña sabía algo que nadie más sabía y decidió compartirlo con raven.

-Eso sería extraño…

-Tal vez. Pero menos extraño que tu teoría de que le hayan robado el cerebro.-le dijo cyborg a chico bestia.

-Y si eso es así, entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó raven.

-¿Qué crees tú, amiga?- dijo, volviendo a golpearla.

-¿Por qué lo ayudas?

-Me pagan bien.-dijo, volviendo a golpearla.-sabes, rae, eres la persona más golpeable que he conocido en mi vida.-dijo, dándole otro golpe.

-No importa qué tan fuerte seas… yo puedo sanarme rápido. Y tu hechizo de inmovilización no durará mucho.

-Entonces… ¿qué tal un poco de veneno? Ya que esquivaste la flecha, demonio, creo que sería bueno que no volvieras a abrir los ojos, nunca más…

-El veneno no me hace nada.

-El veneno común no… pero, ¿por qué crees tú que me han contratado a mí? ¿Sólo por mi fuerza? No, amiga. Es por esto.-dijo enseñándole un pequeño frasco, con u líquido negro espeso. Raven sabía lo que era, y sintió como una ola de miedo la envolvía, triturándole el cuerpo, sin dejarle tiempo de pensar. Era como si se hubiese petrificado.- Ya sabes lo que es.- le dijo la asesina.-y espero que lo disfrutes…-dijo, inyectándoselo, mientras se reía, con una risa retorcida y desagradable… muy desagradable…

-Pero, algo se nos ha de ocurrir.-dijo starfire.

-Yo creo…

-¡¡Oigan! Por favor, vengan, necesitamos ayuda.-Era meliza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el líder.

- Es… es raven. La encontraron cerca de la oficina del presidente. Está muy herida, pero no habla, no hace nada… y su piel se está volviendo negra… por favor… necesita ayuda…-todos los titanes salieron de la habitación, para encontrar una camilla, en la cual se llevaban a raven.

-¿Eh?...¿dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, amiga raven.-le respondió star.- por fin despiertas, hemos estado aquí esperando 5 horas.

-Raven… ¿qué sucedió?

-Pues… verán… fui a la oficina del presidente, y…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él es el responsable de todo. El padre de Meliza supo lo que él tramaba, y en vista de que no lo dejaban salir de su oficina, envió un mail a todos aquellos que él creyó que sería bueno que lo supieran. El presidente contrató a una asesina, que resultó ser tan buena, que pidió que viniéramos para aniquilarnos, ya que alguien le ofreció algo a cambio de nuestra muerte.

-Está bien… ¿pero quién te hizo eso?

-La culpable de todas las muertes, esto lo hizo…

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- los saludó Niger. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla, pero lo que vieron, no era nada bueno…

Niger tenía las manos ensangrentadas, uñas largas, los ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa digna de cualquier demonio.

-Ella…-susurró raven.

-Buenos días, titanes, sólo vine a saludarlos, ya que no saldrán vivos de aquí.

-¿Qué les has hecho a las personas que estaban a fuera?-le preguntó starfire.

-Lo mismo que hago con todo el mundo y que haré con ustedes… desfigurar, desgarrar, destrozar… y debo admitir, que eso me encanta…

Fin del quinto cap.

Espero que les haya gustado. El que sigue espero q esté bueno, y también espero q este te weno…. Estuve muy inspirada. Bueno, espero recibir reviews, y les doy las gracias a mis lectores… sobre todo a krystal of nol, por mandarme un review cn cada cap (- cn el primero, pero eso no importa./ Gracias! D)

Bueno, les adelanto q la historia ya está llegando a su fin. Y eso es too.

Dejo de darles lata, y me despido.

Atte: Sligerer

**¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	6. las últimas lágrimas

Weeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Aki les traigo el cap. 6 de este fic... q espero esté bueno.

Capítulo anterior:

"-Lo mismo que hago con todo el mundo y que haré con ustedes… desfigurar, desgarrar, destrozar… y debo admitir, que eso me encanta…"

Capítulo seis: Las últimas lágrimas

Todos miraban atónitos a Niger, la cual en menos de un segundo, ya los había dejado tirados en el suelo, sangrando... era increíblemente fuerte y rápida... una buena asesina...

-¿Qué tal? Eh, titanes... soy más fuerte y rápida que ustedes...-presumió. Raven no había sido herida, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho. Si se movía, el veneno circularía con mayor rapidez en sus venas, y la mataría en menos tiempo.- ¿Y tú, raven¿Ya les dijiste a estos parásitos que estás envenenada? Son todos unos débiles, no podrían hacer mucho... ¡auch!- gritó. Starfire había logrado pararse, y le lanzaba como loca sus starbolts.- Oye, tú... ¡para!-le gritó, mientras sus ojos se tornaban aún más rojos, y star sentía que no se podía mover.

- Pero... ¿qué es esto?- preguntó, confundida.

- Un hechizo de inmovilización... que nadie puede contrarrestar... con excepción de su amiga, la moribunda... ¡pero está más débil que una cucaracha! Jajajajajajajajajajaja –se rió. Pero en ese momento de descuido, los titanes, aunque dolidos, se habían puesto de pie, y la habían atacado.- Eh... relájense... ¿qué les pasa?... ¿tienen miedo?- dijo, mientras los inmovilizaba a todos.

-Tú tendrías que tenerlo. Estás algo débil por el ataque reciente, y mantenerlos inmóviles te debilita aún más.-le dijo raven, mientras intentaba incorporarse.- Pronto te agotarás, y entonces, te derrotaremos, y...

-¿Me derrotarán¿Por qué lo dices como si tú también lo pudieras hacer? Ya no te queda mucho tiempo de vida, raven... fuerza, menos... sí, lo admito, me estoy debilitando, pero tú también, y más aún... – se rió, con esa risa que raven odiaba... esa risa tan desagradable, tan horrible...-No podrás ni tocarme... ¡auch!-volvió a gritar, después que raven hiciera levitar la estufa de su habitación y se la tirara a su agresora.-Juegan rudo, y nunca se rinden... pero raven¿por qué haces eso? No vivirás para contarlo...

-¡Nooooo¡Por favor, no le hagas daño!- alguien entró en la habitación, y miraba aterrada a Niger.- No les hagas daño, a ninguno de ellos, por favor...

-Meliza... ¿qué hacer aquí? Debes irte, si no, te matará...

-Ella no me matará.-dijo seriamente Meliza.- Ella no me puede matar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó raven.

-Tú sabes... yo te lo dije... yo te dije quién soy realmente... y por eso ella no me puede matar... y eso lo sabe.-dijo, mirando con odio a la asesina.

-Esperen... ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que le dijiste a raven quién eres realmente?- preguntó Robin. Al parecer, todos estaban algo confundidos.

-Es que... verán, Meliza es...-comenzó raven, pero fue interrumpida.

-Prometiste no decírselo a nadie- le reprochó Meliza.

-Pero, Meliza...

-Sí, lo sé... yo se los diré...verán...- era muy difícil para Meliza contarles quién era realmente... parecía algo loco, algo raro... no sabía cómo decirles esto... después de todo¿cómo les podría decir que ella era la narradora omnisciente de esta historia, y que por esta razón, ella lo sabía todo?- Verán, yo... yo...- no sabía cómo decírselos, no encontraba las palabras. Era algo complicado.- Yo... tal vez no lo entiendan, pero yo... yo soy la narradora.-atinó a decir, mientras todos las miraban confundidos, mientras Niger parecía estar meditando, juntando fuerzas, mientras seguía manteniendo a los cuatro titanes inmovilizados.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un confundido chico bestia.

-Que yo soy la narradora de esta historia- atiné a decir. Ya se los había dicho, ellos ya sabían mi secreto.

-¿Cómo¿La narradora?-preguntó cyborg.

-Sí...

-Pero, si tú eres la narradora¿por qué no cambias lo que ocurre? Después de todo, tú narras¿no?- me preguntó un inseguro chico bestia.

-Puedo narrar otra cosa, sí, pero eso no serviría de nada... un narrador cuenta lo ve, escucha y percibe, pero no puede cambiar los hechos... yo lo sé todo por ésta razón... yo también desearía que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, pero¿qué puedo hacer yo? Debo limitarme a narrar...

-Y si te matan...

-...la historia se acaba. Por eso, no me deben matar.-les dije.

-Pero... entonces...

-¡Hey! No sé si ya se olvidaron de que existo- dijo Niger, haciendo que los titanes volvieran a reparar en su existencia.- pero eso no me importa, ahora los suelto, y que comience el juego... el ganador, tiene derecho a vivir.-dijo, acto seguido, todos dejaron de ver la sala del hospital, para llegar a un lugar con el suelo blanco y las paredes negras... si es que eran paredes. Pero en ese lugar estaban ellos, no yo. Yo me quedé aquí, pues no debo ir a un lugar donde mi vida corra peligro.

No se veía a Niger por ningún lado. Los titanes, aunque doloridos, se pusieron es posición de combate.

-Jajaja... qué tiernos... aún quieren pelear... aunque, es injusto que sean cinco contra uno... o mejor dicho, cuatro... raven se va a morir.-la voz de Niger se escuchaba por todos lados, y ella no se veía en ninguno- Pero, para hacer más interesante esto, hagamos un trato. Vamos a pelear, pero, si yo gano, tendré el placer de haberlos matado, lo cual para mí es suficiente, pero... si ustedes ganan, se habrán desecho de mí y yo contrarrestaré el veneno de su amiga, la cual tendrá derecho a no pelear... ¿qué tal?.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa, así que aceptamos.-decretó el líder.

-Excelente...-dijo. La habitación se volvió blanca por completo, dejando claros sus límites con líneas negras. En eso, apareció su agresora.-vamos a jugar.-dijo, mientras sus ojos se volvían a tornar rojos.- y como yo soy mejor que ustedes juntos y estoy menos herida, serán cuatro o cinco contra uno.-diciendo esto último, emprendió una embestida contra los titanes, los cuales ya estaban listos para atacar a la asesina, que aunque más rápida, era sólo una, lo cual los dejaba casi a la par, pues estaban heridos.

Comenzó la pelea, Niger saltaba de un lado a otro, moviéndose rápidamente, esquivando ataques, pero recibiendo algunos otros.

Los titanes daban lo mejor de sí, coordinándose, lograban darle a su enemiga, la cual ya parecía estar cansada, pues se movía con mayor lentitud. Raven no se movía, el veneno había comenzado a hacer efecto, por lo que sus músculos le dolían... estaba tirada en el suelo, intentando mitigar el dolor, aunque esto no fuera a dar resultados... una y otra vez, una frase retumbaba en su cabeza: _voy a morir, voy a morir..._

La piel de Raven comenzó a tornarse oscura... desde los pies hacia arriba, lentamente. La chica oscura estaba siendo devorada por el veneno...

Un golpe había dado resultado, y Niger había chocado contra una pared, haciendo más visible su agotamiento, y dejando ver que le sangraba la cabeza.

-Juegan rudo¿eh?- dijo, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Se paró a duras penas. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo peleando, por lo que los titanes también lucían algo cansados, pero ver a su amiga siendo devorada por aquel veneno les daba las fuerzas necesarias para luchar, y aunque adoloridos, se volvían a levantar, con el fin de derrotar a Niger.

La asesina logró pararse. Ahora su debilitamiento era mucho más notable. Estiró las manos, y dejó que sus uñas se estiraran hasta donde se encontraban sus víctimas. Los titanes lograron esquivarlas, pero su enemiga las recogía y las volvía a estirar, rápidamente.

A algunos lograba darles, pero poco. Poco a poco, sus fuerzas la fueron abandonando, puesto que para hacer eso, gastaba mucha energía... y durante el día había usado mucha energía, sobre todo para hacer el veneno... estaba a la mitad de sus fuerzas cuando entró al hospital... pero debía cumplir su cometido...

Intentó seguir un tiempo más lanzando sus ataques, intentó seguir un tiempo más... no debía rendirse, de ella dependía la seguridad de esa persona, si ella fallaba, la otra persona, también. Tenía que protegerla, pero esto se tornaba difícil... ¡claro que era más fuerte y rápida que los titanes juntos¡Era más poderosa que cualquier otra persona en la Tierra! Pero... ya saben lo que pasa cuando se es dotado de un gran poder... todo tiene sus pros y sus contras... en su caso, el uso de sus poderes le quitaba energía, lo cual la debilitaba, hasta el punto de pasar inconciente días, semanas, meses, años... había perdido 1 año, todo por querer salvar a alguien, y gastar una inmensa cantidad de energía en menos de 3 segundos...

Intentó dar lo mejor se sí, intentó seguir, pero no podía. Sus fuerzas llegaron al límite, y sin más, recogió sus uñas, para luego desplomarse en el suelo, sangrando...

-Yo...-susurró- perdí.-dijo, mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima.

-Ahora, tienes que ayudar a Raven.-le recordó el líder de los titanes.

-Sí... yo lo prometí.-dijo, mientras observaba que a Raven sólo le faltaba la cabeza para morir... pero, la persona a la que traba de proteger, también moriría...

Dejando ver su expresión achacada y dolida, dejando que todos vieran su debilidad, se largó a llorar, mientras pronunciaba unas palabras imperceptibles, y un frasquito con un líquido blanco aparecía en sus manos...

-T-tengan...-tartamudeó entre sollozos- dénselo ahora...-dijo, sin parar de llorar. Sin dudarlo un segundo, tomaron el frasquito y le dieron de beber el líquido a Raven.

Volvieron al hospital, Raven recuperó su color de piel y sus fuerzas. Los triunfadores miraron en dirección a Niger, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, llorando. Me miraron. Yo sólo me limité a secar unas lágrimas que habían en mi cara. Raven se asombró, pues no caían nuevas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban ya en el edificio. El presidente había sido arrestado, por intentar asesinar a aquellos que estuvieran en desacuerdo con su idea de entrar en guerra con uno de los países del otro continente, pues el presidente de dicho país era su mayor enemigo. Se le arrestó por eso, y también por contratar a una asesina, por medio de chantaje, y por llevar a cabo dicho chantaje.

Todos los pedazos del puzzle de armaron, y el resultado era coherente. No obstante, había algo que no encajaba... todavía había un cabo suelto.

-¡Qué bueno que todo terminó!- exclamó una feliz starfire.

-Sí... hecho de menos la torre...-dijo chico bestia.

-Y todo esto era algo espeluznante.-dijo cyborg.

-Es bueno saber que todo terminó.-dijo robin.

-Viejo, deberíamos tomarnos vacaciones... esto ha sido mucho.-dijo chico bestia.

-Tal vez para ti, pero tampoco fue para tanto. No entendíamos nada, y aún así...

-Viejo¡quiero vacaciones!

-No me grites, bestita, estoy aquí.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó robin a raven, ignorando la discusión de sus amigos, al verla preocupada.

-No lo sé... me gustaría hacerle una pregunta a Niger... pero no se puede.

-Te equivocas, todavía no se la llevan. Ve a hablar con ella.-le dijo, para luego volver con los demás y decidir que no habrían vacaciones.

Raven caminó con paso firme hacia los guardias, que estaban por meter a Niger en el camión.

-Disculpen... ¿puedo hablar con ella?- les preguntó.

-Emmm...claro.-le dijeron, apartándose.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó.

-Yo tengo una duda... ¿por qué aceptaste ser una asesina?

-Por dinero.

-No era dinero lo que te hacía falta. Tú no peleabas por dinero.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque es algo que se nota... luchabas con fuerza, no como si tu vida dependiera de ello, si no, como si la vida de alguien muy querido por ti dependiera de ello.

-Bueno... debo admitir que tienes razón. Hace un tiempo, un año, para ser exactos, me desperté en un hospital, tras haber intentado revivir a mi mamá, la cual, por culpa de un ladrón, murió. Y... ¿sabes qué? Cuando me desperté, ella estaba viva. ¡Yo logré salvarle la vida! Ella era muy importante para mí... mis poderes alejaron a todos de mi lado... menos a ella.

-¿Te chantajearon con matarla a ella?

-Verás... un día, llegué a mi casa, y estaba vacía, sólo había un papel, con un número de teléfono, firmado por mi madre. Llamé, me dijeron que la tenían, y que la matarían si es que no cumplía al pie de la letra lo que me mandaban. Así que, para salvarla, acepté... pero, le he fallado.

-¿Y tú crees que ella hubiese querido que tú te volvieras una asesina sólo para salvarla? Si tanto te quería, no creo que quisiera que mancharas tus manos con sangre.-le dijo raven, con cierto dejo de desagrado en su voz.

-Tú no entiendes nada, Raven.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

-¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE ES ESTAR SOLA! A pesar de tus poderes, tu madre estuvo a tu lado, y tienes buenos amigos... pero, yo... todos huían de mí. A todos los que quise, a todos los que amé... ¡A ALGUNOS HASTA LOS MATÉ! No creo que a mi madre le importara que yo fuese una sesina, porque siempre lo he sido.

-¿Por qué?

-Por mis poderes...

-¿Qué parte de ellos?

-Yo... yo... yo puedo matar a alguien estando hasta inconciente¡imagínate estando enojada! Es algo que con el tiempo, he podido controlar, pero nadie me cree...

-¿Y cómo matas?

-Esa es una pregunta a la que ni yo tengo respuesta.-dijo, mientras bajaba los ojos, apenada.

Raven se alejó. Caminó un rato por el patio, para luego encontrarse con las flores favoritas de Meliza. Se detuvo. El aroma era exquisito.

-Huelen rico¿verdad?

-Sí, Meliza.-le dirigí una sonrisa.- Oye... ¿cómo fue que mató a tu papá?

-No lo sé... eso el lo que más me extraña. Niger usó sin querer ese extraño poder que tiene... y sin más, lo mató. Ese poder es algo que ni yo sé... es todo un enigma¿eh?

-Bien... ese líquido que me comenzó a consumir...

-Era oscuridad pura.-le dije.

-Pero¿por qué podía matarme, si yo soy... una persona oscura?

-Porque no eres lo que crees que eres, Raven. Tú eres un ser hecho de luz... ese líquido apaga tu luz... es simple de entender. Durante mucho tiempo has tenido ideas equivocadas de ti misma. Eres un ser de luz, nunca lo olvides ni lo pongas en duda.-le dije. Ella sólo me sonrió.

-Una última cosa, Meliza...

-¿Cuál?- aunque yo ya sabía lo que quería, le pregunté. Lo cual le hizo gracia a Raven.

-Meliza... ¿por qué te secaste esas las lágrimas, si con las otras nunca lo hacías? Pero, por sobre todo¿por qué en ese momento dejaste de llorar, si siempre estabas llorando?

-Muy simple, Raven... porque ésas eras las últimas lágrimas.

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado este fic... la pelea, en lo personal, no me gusta mucho como quedó, xq yo soy mala para escribir peleas XD... bueno, espero q les guste el fin de esta historia.

Muy pronto seguiré con otra... q espero q les guste. Y es SERIA. No es de humor, xq la voy a escribir yo solita, sin mi hermanita...

Espero q me manden reviews, por lo menos. Para q opinen, y too... y para q me digan si les gustó o no el final, y si nos les gustó... ya saben, pueden criticarme todo lo q quieran. Acepto desde "tú historia es una mierda" hasta "amé tu historia". Todos sus comentarios (menos insultos) serán tomados en cuenta, y considerados para fics a futuro.

Bueno, eso es todo. Sin más se despide, Sligerer.

P.D.: les quiero agradeces a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia hasta el final, y a todos aquellos q me han enviado reviews en los capítulos anteriores.


End file.
